The present invention relates to an improvement of a rear fender for motorcycles.
In a general motorcycle, since the rear fender is fixedly secured to the motorcycle body, when the rear wheel is dismounted from the motorcycle, it is necessary to move downwardly the rear wheel, after the rear wheel is slightly displaced rearwardly.
In this case, it is possible to readily carry out the dismounting or mounting operation of the rear wheel with high efficiency, if a concave portion exists at the ground below the rear wheel. But at the normal flat ground, it is necessary to lift up the motorcycle and to maintain this lift-up condition. In the latter case, it is difficult to carry out the dismounting or mounting operation of the rear wheel in a short period of time.
Also, in order to detachably mount the upper mechanical parts such as a seat, on the upper portion of the motorcycle, normally, the parts must be mounted on a frame having a high strength through a bracket or the like.
For this reason, it is necessary to use particular mechanical parts such as brackets and it is difficult to mount or detach such particular mechanical parts.
Furthermore, in the conventional motorcycles, the mechanism for locking the upper mechanical part such as a rear box and the mechanism for locking the motorcycle side mechanical parts such as side bags are separately formed. Therefore, in order to mount the motorcycle side mechanical parts at predetermined positions, it is necessary to provide an additional mechanism for locking the motorcycle body side mechanical parts to thereby make the construction intricate and to make the locking operation troublesome.
In addition, in the conventional motorcycles, the cowl is separately provided relative to the rear fender, since these perform different function with each other. That is, the rear fender is adapted to cover the rear wheel, whereas the cowl is adapted to cover a space defined between the upper surface of the rear fender and the lower surface of a seat.
However, in case where the members are separately formed, there is a gap therebetween so that water and water mud and the like are liable to invade in the interior. After the hard long time usage of the motorcycle, it is necessary to dismount these members and to clean the mud or dust stuck to the outer surface of the rear fender and the inner surface of the seat cowl. This makes the maintenance and the adjustment intricate and troublesome.
Also, since these members are separated from each other, it is necessary to provide brackets or the screws for fixing each of these members to the motorcycle body to thereby make the construction intricate.